Sunrise
by beautifuldisasterXoOx
Summary: Jacob and Renesemee's story. As Renesemee grows up, How can Jacob tell the girl her once knew that he's feelings are maturing?Will update soon! I promise. please read&review! Will update soon marching band is effect my writing time sorry
1. Sunset

**Sunset**

**I do not own twilight nor ever plan to take credit for it**

**In front of the Cullens great white mansion, Renesmee stood in the meadow dancing with the snow. Her melodic voice provided enough musical interpretation for her to do a mock waltz. Nearby stood Jacob. He watched her impatiently only longing to touch her. His greatest wish was just to tell her the truth about his imprinting, to let her know it's true nature. He observed how the snow danced with Renesmee. The snow seemed to never land on her, but instead to make her look even more beautiful.**

**"Jacob," she called out twirling herself around to face him. Stretching her hands toward him it was apparent how much she had grown."Come. Dance with me." she pleaded with him while flashing her perfect teeth at him. It was a sly smile. She knew she was going win. However, Jacob was torn between the girl he knew and the woman she was becoming. Jacob could no longer pretend that she was a baby. His feelings toward her were maturing and it was tearing Jacob apart. **

**At this point all Jacob could do was smile back at he and shake his head. "Nessa you **_**know**_** I don't dance. Please don't make me do it." She skipped over to him in three graceful steps. Tugging on his arm as she went back towards the meadow she said," Jacob, what's life if you don't enjoy. Well, most people dance in the rain." She was already in his arms ready to be swept away on her snowy mock dance floor. " I however prefer the snow." Her last word was trilled making her voice sound playful. Then she began to hum again. **

** Jacob's mind began to wonder as they danced. **_**What if she rejected he? What if her friends in La Push became too interested and got to her before I get the guts to confront her? What if she still sees me as the man who protected her as a child and this made it impossible for her to love me romantically? **_**"Nessa," he said. **

**"hmmm," was her only response, yet she looked him in the eyes as she spoke. " I..." he began but needed to clear his throat. "I need to tell you about something. Something about me. But I can't do it now. I mean what I'm trying to say is would you like to come to the bonfire with me in La Push. It would be much easier to do it there." They stopped dancing and Renesmee became worried. **

**"Jacob what's wrong? Something's troubling you. I want to help." She began moving her hand toward his face but Jacob caught it in his own hand before she could reach him. He savored little stolen momemts like this one. It was the only time he could let himself feel his true passion for her. "Trust me Nessa, you will get your answers tonight." **

**"But..."she began only to be cut off.**

**"Tonight." and that was the end of it. **__

**"Oh, you have your piano lesson with your father here soon kiddo. Let me walk you inside." They walked up the steps into the white marble room. Emmett and Roselie sat on the couch fingers intertwined watching TV. Esmee and Alice sat at a spinning table working on their latest pastime, pottery. Edward was waiting for Renesmee at the piano when they came in. **

**"Did you have fun?" Edward asked his daughter hugging her gently. Instead of explaining it all she just showed him her memory. When Edward came to his eyes went furious. **

**"Alice take Renesmee shopping for awhile. Jacob we need to talk." His eyes narrowed and Jacob knew that he had a fight ahead of him. **


	2. Sunset part two

**Sunset part two**

**The girls left and the rest of the Cullen clan began to leave the room, eventhough Edward,Bella,and Jacob knew the family wouldn't go too far. **

**"Edward...I swear to you I only mean..." Jacob was stopped mid-explaination by Edward's rage. Of course naturally Jacob knew this would be coming. It's the normal reaction for any father especially of a father who's daughter is really only five years old. **

**"No." he said flatly staring Jacob down as he spoke. His voice was a low hiss. A normal human wouldn't have been able to hear it, but Jacob could. "No, Jacob she is **_**too**_** young."**

**"Oh come on man! She maybe five years old literally but her body is at least fifteen. Even you can't deny that." Jacob knew this wouldn't be the end so he gathered up his defenses. **

**"That doesn't mean that your allowed to advance on **_**my**_** daughter. She is still too young!" Edward was trying to keep his calm but the fact that he hadn't hunted in a month didn't help the matter. **

**"Why not let Renesmee decide then huh? Freewill and all that?" Jacob was running up short. Yeah he had the whole tearing him apart thing and imprinting, yet this was not something he wanted to share with his future father-in-law.**

**Edward didn't speak for what seemed like ages. He was breathing hard and began to pinch his upper nose in attempt to calm his temper. He now had a new understanding to the matter. Jacob was ready to speak but then Edward's head suddenly lifted. He probably wasn't trying to keep the human charade up at the moment. **

**"Look Jacob," he sighed,"I know that its only...natural...for your feelings to develop the way they are but I beg you for your sympathy right now. It's hard for me as a father to hear your thoughts about my daughter. And it's hard for me to let go. Most parent get eighteen years to bond and let go. I get a maximum of seven while you get an eternity. Do you understand what I mean here?"**

**"Fine. But whatever you decide I'm telling her about imprinting tonight. It's about time she found out anyways." Not as bad as he thought it would be. Jacob was quite pleased with himself. He did feel sympathy for Edward. It must be hard for him to hear the thoughts of the man who wanted to date his daughter. Edward had a constant headache. He needed to get away. Bella rose from the piano bench and floated in Edward's direction. Stepping behind him and puttin one hand on his shoulder while the other caressed his arm, she began to speak,"Edward. you need to hunt." **

**"No, Bells I need a vacation." He stated bluntly shrugging her off. He walked across the room in an eighth of a second.He began to peer out the window. "Somethings not right Bella. Something I can't put my finger on. Alice doesn't see anything out of the ordinary but this time I'm betting against Alice."  
**

**"What do you think it could be?" Jacob wandered. The more time Jacob spent with the Cullens the easier it became for Alice to see around him. Sometimes she could even see hazy pictures of him. **

**"I just think your stressed. Why don't you and I go out hunting while Renesmee and Jacob are at the bond fire? You need to Edward your eyes are as black as night. Perhaps if you do then you might be able to figure out whats troubling you." **

**"Your right," he ran back into Bella's arms,"I'm sorry I troubled you. As soon as Jacob and Nessie leave we will go hunt." He kissed her then. Jacob all the while standing listening to the information Edward had give him. "When will you be by to pick her up then?" **

** Jacob pondered for a moment then answered, "Sunset." He nodded and soon after Edward responed the same. Then with in seconds Jacob was off. For tonight was His first "date" with his second half and everything. **_**Everything**_** had to be perfect for her.**


	3. Part three

**Part three**

**Renesmee and Alice went out shopping in nearby Port ****Angles ****. This was what her Aunt Alice lived for however she new the future ahead. In knowing this Renesmee couldn't help but try and pry. **

**"Alice," she sang,"what's bothering my father? What could bother him about a bon fire with Jacob?" They walked into a fancy clothing store. The population inside looked at the two women as if they were goddesses, but then they turned away. **

**"You know I can't see neither your's nor Jacob's future." Alice was playing coy and Renesmee was entierly aware. **

**"Come on Aunty Alice. You might not be able to see me but I **_**know**_** you can see my father. So come on give up the information." She was winning Alice hated it when she refered to her as an aunt. **

**"Fine just don't call me an aunt again. I'm too young to be one. Well...in theory anyways. Your father is just overly worried about some of the Quilleutte boys..." Alice trailed off but Renesmee wasn't going to press the matters because she got what she wanted. **

**"Thats strangely...odd. Oh well. Alice what exactly are we shopping for?" Renesmee was occasionally looking at a few cute tops but didn't really know what she was looking for. She had plently of dresses, jeans, shirts, skirts, etc. So why were they still shopping? **

**"I know Edward is just having some natural fatherish feelings. Here I know the perfect outfit you can wear tonight." And with that Alice grabbed Renesmee's hand. **

**For the next two hours Renesmee was constanly in the dressing room. She tried on everything, well it seemed like it anyways. She even tried on this gorgeous looking blue dress that complemented her body fondly. When she came out Alice let out a girlish shriek high enough that only dogs might hear. **

**"I knew this was the dress for you. It's almost as if it were taylor made for you." She gave herself a little pat on the back. Her smile widened over her fangs exposing their true beauty. **

**"Alice I'm going to a bonfire not the prom. I can't really go hike in the woods in a cocktail dress." Renesmee had to admitt it was her Cinderella dream dress but what was the use of it? She didn't have an occasion for the dress. **

**Alice was pouting now. " But, it looks so good on you. A dress like this is special and shouldn't be wron by just anyone. A special dress for a special girl. We're buying it. You never know. You might need it. Alice winked slyly in the mirror making sure Renesmee caught the slight action.**

**After another half hour Renesmee finally got the perfect outfit. A brown torso lenght jacket with light brown fur around the edge, a beautiful tight fitting red shirt, a pair of skinny jeans, and some cute knee length boots with matching fur at the top. Jacob would be amazed at how she would look tonight. It happened slowly but somehow she had formed the biggest crush on her protector, Jacob. Everytime he was in her presence she thought she might blush. She constantly tried to find ways to be closer to him, and sometimes she felt like that's what he wanted too. Then again he always made himself pull away. It confused her but she couldn't make herself pull away from him. All she knew was that whatever tonight held for her it would be perfect. **_**Everything**_** had to be perfect tonight: for Jacob, for herself, for **_**them. **_**Tonight anything was possible.**


	4. Dusk

**Dusk**

**The bonfire was ready and it was begining to get dark. The sky was a combination of a hazy purple and a pumpkin orange while Jacob stood in the woods near the Cullen's meadow. Jacob's nerves were running high and his heart was beating faster than normal(for a werewolf). For the first time since Jacob found out about his destiny as a werewolf did he feel hot. Too hot. He started pacing. He started pacing **_**fast. **_** Because in literal sense he'd never been on a date. Sure he had that crush on Bella however all the times they were together none of them was ever an official **_**date**_**. **

**"Jacob?" the sing-song voice came from just infront of him. " Are you trying to build a moat around the house?" Bella asked. She was making fun of him. Jacob looked down and saw that he was standing in a miniature hole in the ground from where he had been pacing. **

**"Calm down Jacob. I know your nervous but...why don't you just come inside and wait on her instead of in the freezing cold?" Eventhough Bella was still like a sister to him, one couldn't help but notice that she did tend to be more motherly now. It was strange to think that his best friend was a mother now. Not only that but the mother of his beloved. He had to admit it was strange and if he could go back in time and tell himself that there was someone more important than Bella, he would never have believed it. It just made it worse Jacob that it was her daughter. **

**"You know the cold doesn't phase me anymore Bella," he replied, "but I will come inside." taking her arm they strolled into the house together. Jacob now remembered those strolls on the beach before Edward came back, before Renesmee, and before Bella's vampirism. Jacob owed a lot to Bella. If it wasn't for her he might never have had Renesmee. Bella was always there for him. There relationshp was just misunderstood in the begining. But now he could truely appreciate Bella for who she really was: his best friend. They walked throught the door and Bella called for her daughter. **

_**This was is, **_**Jacob thought,**_** This is what I've been waiting for for six years.**_** Reality struck him by surprise. He had known all day what was coming but suddenly with the light sound of Renesmee's feet approaching the butterflies began to well up in his stomach and a lump began to form in his throat. Before he could blink Renesmee was in full view and she had never looked so beautiful. Jacob tried to force down the lump in his throat but was stubborn and only became bigger. The butterflies threatened to break free. **

**"Hello Jacob," the angel spoke. Her smile captivating him. He was hers no question about it. No matter what happened wheather she refused him tonight or not he belonged to her. Finally Jacob got enough control to speak. Trying to keep his cool Jacob said "Hey Nessa. You look nice." **_**You look nice,**_** he thought**_** how much more lame can you get Jacob? STUPID!**_** His face winced with his self humiliation.**

**"Jacob, Edward and I are leaving for the evening don't have Renesmee out too late. ok?" Bella asked. She gave him a smile with a slight wink that followed. **

**Jacob nodded in response never taking his eyes off Nessa. "So are you ready?" his tone sounded as if he were bored. It couldn't get any worse. His first date in his life and already he was screwing it up.  
**

**"Be careful," Edward warned while kissing his daughter on the forehead. "We'll be back before you wake up ok?" Bella stroked her daughter's face. **

**With that they were gone. Running through the forest hand in hand. Nothing could be better than this moment. At the same moment, they turned their heads to look at each other with trees whirring past them. Renesmee blushed while Jacob gave her a triumphant smile. The instance only last for a split second but each one of them saw it. They slowed doen to a halt while proceeding out to the cliff that looked over the ocean. **

**"Jacob! Nessa! You alomost missed the fun!" Quil said picking litte Renesmee up into a bear hug. It was the anniversary of the pack's first take down: Laurent. Once again they would tell all the legends and myths. This would be how Renesmee would know the truth. The pack greeted them. Then once everyone had settled down, Billy told their story. **

**After the telling of the tale, the boys started acting like...well, boys. Jumping up and down screaming their superiority, and trying to prove one was better than the other. However Jacob and Renesmee began to walk back towards the woods. **

**"Hey Jacob, where you going? Don't tell me your going back to **_**them**_** are you?" Paul laughed. **

**"We'll be back I swear then I can show you who the real wolf in the family is." Jacob was challenging him. Two years ago Paul and Rachel decided to make it official and got hitched. So now Paul and Jacob were **_**real**_** family. **

**"Your on, **_** little**_** brother." Paul was having too much fun now but Jacob didn't care. The only thing in the world that matter was her and the moment at hand. While walking into the woods to a little clearing full of wildflowers, Jacob wouldn't have noticed if armagedon had come. This was his moment and nothing would change that.**

**"So thats why Paul so drawn to your sister. And why Quil is always with that little girl. I can't believe I never noticed it before." Renesmee giggled. She was amazed with all she had just discovered. Since she could remember she has always been fascinated with Jacob's world but now...she had the knowledge with double the questions. **

**Jacob placed his hand on hers feeling that tingling sensation ripping through his very soul while cupping her face in the other. This was it the moment he had been waiting for. He stared at her straight in the eye and saw her innocent eyes stare back at him. Locked in sight Jacob responned,"That's why I am so drawn to you." **

**Her eyes widenedin realization. Her wildest dreams were coming true. Could this possibly be it? She had read all the classic romanace novels but none of them could compare with her story. With her heart beating in unison with Jacob's she listened to him continue on. " Since before you were born it has always been you. When you were young I wanted nothing but your happiness, and now that your grown all I can think about is having you with me forever." He was begging for her acceptance praying that this fantasy would not become a nightmare. **

**"Jacob," she began bedazzled, "In my life I have never loved anyone else. I've always belonged to you." A single tear fell upon her cheek. **

**Their hearts were beating in time creating their own love song and then as if on cue their lips met for the first time. **

**Nearby Seth Clearwater watched with envious eyes as his best friend kissed the love of his life. **


End file.
